


A Confession

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Getting into the complications of feelings [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confused! In Denial! Katara, F/M, Love sick! Avatar, Wise cracking!Sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara makes an confession to Aang on the way back from watching The Embers Island Players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aang's NOT a Girl

"Aang is NOT a girl!" I fumed as I was walking out of the playhouse. "I can not believe these stupid actors. I can't believe they think I'm a girl. Yuck!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was jerked around, to face an angry Katara. "What is wrong with girls?"

I blinked, "Nothing, Katara, nothing." I shrugged. "Aang is a boy name after all. So, I should be played by a boy." I reasoned as any typical twelve year old would.

Sokka laughed. I glared at him. "You should see your face, man, you are just so funny. I'm being played by a girl, I'm NOT a girl. Girls are Yucky. " He actually did a good job mimicking me. I started to laugh along with my friends.

"One thing I don't like about the play," Zuko said, as we started to walk back to his beach home. "Is how they ended it. I can't believe, that they believe, that Aang will die."

"It's the fire nation, Zuko, so of course they are going to think they are going to win the war." I said in a calm voice. "I don't read to much in the end. We haven't reached it yet, so it can go either way."

Katara looked at me in a strange way. I stopped, and allowed the other's to walk ahead of us. "What is brothering you, Katara?" I asked taking her hand into mine.

"I don't like the thought of you not winning, Aang." She said with tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't want to think of losing you. Ever."

My heart sored to the heavens at her worlds. She still may be confused about her feelings for me, but she still was willing to work them out. "I don't want to think of losing you, ever, either, Katara. But, this is a war after all. People die in war. We just have to make sure that we make it, that we get to live a long and happy lives." Together. As man and wife. I didn't let my thoughts slip out. I didn't want to ruin this moment and make her shy away from me, not again.

She swallowed. "Aang, what that actress said." She looked me straight in the eyes. "I do know that I don't think of you as a brother. Not any longer." Sighing, "I hadn't for a few months now."

My heart soared. I felt a wide grin on my lips. "That's good to know." I said laughing gleefully. I felt like soaring though the air. "Katara?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need to ask you something." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Please, come a little closer." I whispered.

She came a little closer, bowing her head to reach my level. "What is it?"

"Will you allow me to take you soaring into the air?" I asked in an excitement.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, "Uh, no," She lowered her eyes and pulled away from the moment. "I'm sorry Aang, but no."

My eyes lowered. "Why won't you trust me, Katara?"

She blinked. "I do trust you Aang, with my life."

"Than why won't you trust me to keep you safe in the air?" I asked with a sigh.

"You won't be able to support my weight, and too hang onto your glider." She said.

"I understand." I said, I held out my hand for her to take. It was time to join the others. "Come on, let's get back to the others." I decided to keep my extra special air surprise a secret. Tonight was the time to reveal the full truth of the Air nation. Tonight wasn't truly our time. But our time will come.


	2. The Deepest Reaches Of The Soul

I couldn't bare the look in his eyes, when I denied his request to take me air bending with him. What I said was the truth, he wasn't strong enough to hold my weight. I was after all taller and a little heavier than he was. He would have lost control, if we had managed to leave the earth. I couldn't bare his disappointed eyes when that happened.

But, I was mostly afraid. I had seen him rescue Sokka and Zuko whenever they were falling at a hundred miles per hour, thousands of feet above earth. He got to them, but with their added weight he almost crashed, into the earth, into the water. I grew afraid of the freedom of the air than. I felt much safer on the bison. Aang's bison. His pet. His love. My love.

I would never admit my fear of flying free of Appa. It would just weaken the Avatar, if he had too be concerned with me. He had to let me go, so he could go into the Avatar state after all. I know he's having trouble letting me go, he loves me so, but in order for him to beat the fire lord, he had to go into the Avatar state.

Aang doesn't know that I know the truth.

After he went to the Guru, and he came back, he was different. He looked at me different. He was no longer the twelve year old boy that I first saw lying outside of the ice burg. He was no longer the twelve year old boy who had a crush on me. No, he came back as the hundred and twelve year old man that he truly was. I could see that his feelings for me were no boyhood crush, no his love for me was truly love. The love that a man feels for a woman. The love that a husband feels for his wife.

A love that truly scared me to the deepest core of my being.

He had a nightmare, I awoke to him saying my name over and over again. I started to reach over to wake him, to let him know that I was fine and safe. But, I heard him talking to his Guru friend. I heard that he couldn't let me go, how could he, when I was his life and soul?

No one else heard him, I laid awake the rest of the night, trying to figure out what to say to him when he awoke. When I saw his eyes the next morning, I knew that I couldn't say what he dreamt about, that I knew he had to let me go. He would just fight it, so I remained silent.

But, tonight, when I went out to search for Aang. I knew that he hurt deeply by the actress whom played me, whom said that I thought of Aang as a little brother. I tried to brush it off, but he demanded to know when we could be together. I knew that tonight was the night to finally break his heart. I told him that it wasn't time for us, that we were in the middle of a war. I told him that I was confused.

He leaned in and captured my lips, just as he did right before the invasion. I desperately wanted to return his kiss, but I knew that he had to let me go. So, I quickly pulled away from him, and sternly said that I said I was confused. I rushed away from him. I felt his eyes on the back of my head when he came back to watch the end of the play. I kept my eyes glued firmly on the stage, but my heart cried out for him.

I couldn't leave it alone, so I allowed him to pull me away from the group. I allowed us to be alone together. I confessed to him that I didn't think of him as a brother, not any longer. I saw how his eyes lit up with relief and hope.

He than asked me to move closer to him, I wanted to kiss him and never go up for air. Than he asked me to allow him to soar through the skies with him. My fear over came me, and I broke the spell. I rushed away from him. I hurt him.

But, he has to let me go. He has to go into the Avatar state to save the rest of the World. The World is more important than me, So I'm allowing him to let me go.


End file.
